Dimensions
by Kayr-chan
Summary: Bra ha tomado una decisión bastante importante en su vida, algo que marcará el curso de su propia historia. Las viejas historias han llamado la atención de la princesa Saiyajin, de forma que decide conocer por cuenta propia aquellas leyendas tan terroríficas. ¿Qué hará cuando llegue la hora de la verdad? ¿Será capaz de enfrentarse a sus propios demonios para superarse a sí misma?
1. Decisiones

**Nota de autora:**

Bien, como pueden ver esta es una nueva historia en la que nuestra protagonista se verá envuelta en un viaje extraño y lleno de emoción. Este fanfiction narra la historia de una pareja extraña. Esta narración está ambientada en un futuro donde reina la paz; más allá del arco del Super Androide 17. Como siempre se ha de decir, estos personajes pertenecen a **Akira Toriyama** yo solo hago uso de ellos para diversión y sin ningún ánimo de lucro.

Espero que les guste esta historia y, sin más, procedo a dejarles leer.

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

— _Nunca te lo..._ perdonaré —sollozó la joven de cabellos azules intentando librarse de aquella mano que apretaba con fuerza su cuello. Pataleaba intentando tocar el suelo con sus pies, cosa que era realmente imposible. Sentía que el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar y que empezaba a perder el conocimiento. Estiró una de las manos que, un segundo atrás, se aferraban con todas sus fuerzas a la muñeca de aquel hombre que intentaba asfixiarla. Intentó rozar su rostro con la punta de los dedos, deseando olvidar aquella expresión marmórea y burlona que le devolvía. Dejó caer ambas manos lentamente, sintiendo que todas las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos. Apenas notó como él liberaba su garganta de la presión antes de comenzar a caer al vacío. Agolpó un poco de fuerza en uno de sus brazos estirándolo hacia él, tendiéndole su mano para aferrarse a la suya, pero sus dedos simplemente acariciaron el aire—... La... Lapis...

Perdió el conocimiento antes de caer al suelo de aquella ciudad completamente devastada; en aquel mundo completamente devastado. Y fue ese momento en el que se preguntó cómo podían haber terminado las cosas de esa manera.

 _ **Capítulo 1. Decisiones**_

Era todo demasiado frágil para poder capturarlo en una explicación simple como la que le habían intentado ofrecer tiempo atrás, cuando había encontrado aquella extraña máquina a medio reparar en el laboratorio de su madre. Bulma la había observado con poco interés antes de decirle cuál era su razón de existencia, a lo que la jovencita se había sentado a escuchar la historia de su hermano venido del futuro.

Para Bra, aquel Trunks no era para nada igual que su hermano mayor. Adoraba al dulce Trunks, pero aquel hombre que su madre le describía era más parecido a su padre: un superviviente. También había oído miles de veces la historia de los androides asesinos; C-17 y C-18. Pero, contra todo pronóstico aquellas historias no causaban pavor en la jovencita, sino todo lo contrario.

Por esa razón, tras mucho meditarlo, aquella noche había tomado la decisión más complicada de toda su vida. Se miró en el espejo de su dormitorio y sonrió orgullosa. Ella siempre había sido una jovencita hermosa y bastante mimada. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de empuñar un arma o pelear, como había sido el caso de su padre y hermano, sin embargo, aquella vida tampoco había llamado demasiado su atención... hasta que había comenzado a escuchar sobre aquellas historias de su madre.

Cerró con cuidado la mochila que había preparado, metiendo entonces las cápsulas en uno de los bolsillos de aquella bolsa. Ropa, provisiones, un vehículo y algunas cosas que podrían serle de utilidad. Se echó la mochila al hombro y observó todo lo que la rodeaba, intentando encontrar algo que pudiera delatar lo que estaba haciendo. Supo que nadie podría esperar lo que estaba a punto de acontecer, ya que ella había dado pocas muestras de sus intenciones. La única persona que podría sospechar algo ni siquiera se encontraba en aquella casa.

Bra caminó por los pasillos de forma cuidadosa, completamente engullida por sus pensamientos. Se adentró en el laboratorio de su madre, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor. Bulma había repetido en más de una ocasión que no tenía intención de arreglarla, puesto que su otra yo la había construido con una necesidad que ella no tenía. Pero, con el tiempo y su terquedad, la mujer de pelo azul había terminado haciéndolo por el simple hecho de saber que podía hacerlo.

Miró por última vez su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Marron, su mejor amiga, antes de flotar hacia la entrada de la cápsula. Aprender a volar no había sido complicado, muchos años atrás, más complicado había sido aprender a pelear. A pesar de que ella parecía mucho más humana su padre se había empeñado en hacer que la pequeña aprendiera lo básico en artes marciales, lo que la preparaba para recibir un entrenamiento adecuado en caso de que deseara pelear en algún momento. La jovencita había terminado acudiendo a un dojo, en la ciudad por petición propia, asegurándole a su madre que no haría uso de la fuerza sobrehumana que habitaba en su interior. A pesar de todo había dejado atrás aquella época en la que jugaba en el tatami y se había decidido a entrenar con los mayores. Le había pedido ayuda a su padre, pero él se había rehusado a entrenarla más allá de la defensa personal. Trunks y Goten habían comenzado a entrenarla, no obstante, Vegeta casi les da una paliza a ambos al ver lo que estaban haciendo con su pequeña.

Se adentró en la cápsula y se acomodó en el asiento de forma cuidadosa. Sabía que no era buena idea jugar con el tiempo, que podía causar grandes estragos, a pesar de lo cual pulsó el botón para cerrar el cristal. Acomodó a su lado la bolsa de viaje que llevaba consigo y trató de recordar bien todo lo que había hecho. Pulsó unos cuantos botones y giró la llave para activar la máquina. Las coordenadas estaban ya puestas, debido a que aquella máquina venía del mismo lugar al que ella deseaba dirigirse. El sonido que emitió hizo que la joven temiera haber despertado a su familia. Miró alerta hacia todos lados y buscó algún aumento de ki dentro de la casa, pero no encontró nada. Sonrió orgullosa antes de que la máquina desapareciera en el aire.


	2. Mal jugado

Capítulo 2. Mal jugado

Había cerrado los ojos puesto que un intenso mareo se adueñó de la joven cuando la máquina comenzó a moverse. Se sintió pesada cuando la cápsula tocó tierra firme de nuevo y lo que vio a su alrededor la dejó totalmente perpleja. Cuando el cristal se abrió, Bra tardó un poco en salir de allí. Observaba en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar algún ki que le indicase que había ocurrido en aquel lugar tan destruido.

Saltó desde la cápsula y dejó la mochila en el suelo antes de comenzar a rebuscar entre los bolsillos. Se sintió alegre al encontrar la caja que guardaba las cápsulas y sacó la única vacía que había traído consigo. Observó cuidadosamente la máquina y se percató del humo que salía de ella, cosa que no le gustó demasiado. Más tarde, se dijo, la mandaría con Bulma. Guardó nuevamente la cajita en la mochila, ladeó suavemente la cabeza y suspiró antes de comenzar a caminar. No podía empezar a volar puesto que la dejaría en un punto mucho más vulnerable a la vista de cualquiera.

Suspiró nuevamente y cerró los ojos deteniéndose de golpe. Fue entonces cuando se sintió como una idiota. No conocía aquel mundo y no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde podría ir. Pateó el suelo mientras fruncía los labios con desagrado; sinceramente nunca le había pasado algo como aquello, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

Algo hizo que la jovencita detuviera nuevamente su caminar. A unos kilómetros, hacia donde ella se dirigía, sintió una potente explosión de ki y, repentinamente, una gran columna de humo se hizo presente. La muchacha se mordió el labio al sentir que aquel ki, demasiado conocido pero a su vez diferente, comenzaba a descender drásticamente. Miró a su alrededor de forma preocupada; aquello parecía una pelea, o quizá un entrenamiento... No supo bien cómo interpretarlo, puesto que solo sentía aquella energía dispersarse rápidamente. Una nueva explosión le hizo saber que realmente era una pelea, pero se sintió inútil al no poder descifrar el poder de los combatientes.

Sabía que allí para no hacía nada. Sin embargo, tampoco podía acercarse puesto que no sería más que un problema para él. Se preguntó si realmente había hecho bien viniendo, al fin y al cabo, ella no era una guerrera. Frunció los labios y comenzó a volar sin apenas pensarlo. Hizo todo lo posible por llegar rápidamente al lugar en el que se sentían las continuas explosiones, haciendo que la joven observase un paraje todavía más destruido. Estaba lleno de cráteres y lo que algún día fueron casas se parecían caer a pedazos.

Al llegar fue recibida por una estela de humo que le impedía ver bien lo que la rodeaba. Descendió en busca de aquel ki que parecía a punto de desaparecer, y se acercó corriendo a él— _. Trunks... aguanta_ —le pidió en un susurro. Frunció los labios al verle así, tirado en el suelo y malherido. Buscó a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que se había metido en un campo de batalla sin pensar apenas en las consecuencias. ¿Acaso todavía estaba allí la persona con la que su hermano peleaba? Entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar todo el aire cuando el humo comenzó a dispersarse frente a sus ojos haciendo que pudiera ver claramente la imagen parcialmente cubierta de dos personas.

La joven princesa se incorporó con la intención de proteger el maltrecho cuerpo de su hermano, sin embargo, al cruzar la mirada con la mujer que había frente a ella se dejó caer—. _C-18, por favor, ayuda a mi hermano_ —suplicó la princesa, pensando que era ella quien había venido a buscarla. Pero había algo extraño en su mirada, aquellos ojos azules parecían carentes de emoción mucho más peligrosos que los que ella siempre había conocido. Miró a su acompañante y reconoció en él al otro androide. Entonces las historias que su madre le había contado cobraron sentido. A pesar de lo estricta que era la madre de Marron nunca hubiera podido imaginarla de aquella guisa. Mirándola con aquella expresión que parecía analizarla como a una presa.

La joven de cabellos azules dejó escapar un chillido al sentir que una mano la apartaba del camino, allí donde se había interpuesto para proteger a Trunks. Al girarse se encontró con la mirada aguamarina de su hermano, quien la miraba con curiosidad y desconfianza. Se volvió hacia los androides, salteando su mirada entre ambos. Recibió una mirada de curiosidad por parte de la rubia y una de burla de parte del moreno.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar antes de ser lanzada bruscamente fuera del campo que habían usado para la batalla; aquello había prácticamente salvado su vida ya que el androide 17 había lanzado una onda de energía que podría haberla herido.

La jovencita observó en silencio como volvía a comenzar nuevamente una batalla de energías y, a pesar de toda la concentración que le ponía no podía hallar el ki de aquellos dos androides. Frunció los labios y se fijó bien; había perdido a C-17 divagando en sus propios pensamientos, mientras que Trunks peleaba ya sin fuerzas contra C-18.

— _Veamos que tenemos por aquí_ —cuando escuchó su voz ya era demasiado tarde. El androide 17 se había acercado de forma sigilosa sin que ella se percatase de ello y se había inclinado para hablar contra su oído. Bra intentó alejarse, incorporándose de aquel lugar, pero él no se lo permitió. Aferró con rudeza su brazo y tiró de ella con violencia para hacer que volviera a sentarse. La mirada que recibía por parte del hombre hizo que se sintiera pequeña en comparación, cohibida. Y el miedo recorrió cada una de sus venas. Ahogó un nuevo grito cuando él comenzó a apretar más fuerte sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de la joven. Sintió que le iba a estallar y pensó que, en caso de haber sido humana él ya le habría roto el brazo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, poco acostumbrada al dolor como ella estaba, y se sintió inútil.

Maldijo entonces todas aquellas tardes que había pasado de tiendas con su padre y deseó que él la hubiera entrenado como a otro guerrero más. Se preguntó cuál era la diferencia entre Pan y ella. ¿Por qué aquella chiquilla si había recibido un entrenamiento en artes marciales y ella no? La respuesta era sencilla: Vegeta nunca se había preocupado de entrenarla o despertar sus instintos de Saiyajin. Gimió cuando el chico tiró de ella con la intención de levantarla. Cuando la mano masculina soltó la muñeca pensó que había podido librarse de él, sin embargo, no duró mucho. Cuando sus largos dedos rodearon el cuello de Bra, la jovencita gritó, pataleando. No tardó mucho en sentir una superficie dura contra su espalda, él la estaba ahorcando. Intentó patear al androide, o arañarle con sus uñas. Pero nada parecía surtir efecto. Sintió que se iba a marear, que perdía el conocimiento. Pero entonces algo llamó su atención. Trunks, a espaldas de aquel maldito chico, parecía caer inconsciente.

— _Para, para, déjale_ —gritó la joven tratando de que C-17 le soltase. Ni siquiera se percató de las lágrimas que empañaban su visión; le daba igual que no fuera el hermano que siempre había conocido, ese chico que parecía a punto de ser aniquilado era Trunks— _. Lo va a matar... no, detenla._

Gimió la última palabra, haciendo que el androide girase la cara para observar la situación. Su hermana lo saludó con gracia mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque para rematar al Saiyajin que se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Bra chilló y cerró los ojos, deseando no ver la muerte de su hermano—. Me debes una, ratoncito.

Aquella burla supuso un golpe para el orgullo de la joven. Sintió que caía al suelo con rudeza mientras el hombre se alejaba de su posición. Tosió y se llevó una mano al cuello, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada. Se inclinó sobre C-18 y le dijo algo que ella no llegó a escuchar. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, escupiendo maldiciones cuando él se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa victoriosa. Se tragó su orgullo y golpeó con rudeza el suelo. Cuando se percató de que ambos habían emprendido el vuelo volvió a sentir aquella sensación de vacío que anteriormente había experimentado. Se levantó y, sin importarle el dolor que se había instalado en su espalda, intentó ayudar a Trunks. No sabía a donde ir o cómo curarle, pero no podía dejarle ahí, a expensas de que aquellos malditos androides volvieran a terminar lo que habían empezado.

Lo arrastró hacia una casa que todavía estaba a medio derruir. Y poco después, para hacer que la joven se sintiera peor, comenzó a caer una fina capa de lluvia. La muchacha se percató de que había perdido sus pertenencias, saliendo nuevamente a campo abierto una vez que hubo arropado cuidadosamente a su hermano. Buscó por todos lados, sin dar con ella. Entonces maldijo asustada y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Su única vía de escape había desaparecido junto a aquella mochila: la cápsula donde se encontraba la máquina del tiempo. No sabía que había sido de ella, pero había buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras para dar con ella. No estaba en ningún lado.

Volvió de forma pesada a la casa donde había dejado a su hermano, esperando encontrarlo malherido en el lugar donde lo había dejado un par de horas atrás. Atravesó la entrada y se dirigió a la zona que todavía conservaba algo de techo. Allí había podido resguardarlo de la lluvia mientras ella salía. Completamente empapada y llorosa se dio cuenta de que él ya no parecía estar ahí.

— _¿T... Trunks?_ —su voz cortada por el llanto y cansada por la infructuosa búsqueda se vio silenciado por el brillo metálico de algo que amenazaba su cuello. Aterrorizada, Bra giró la cabeza cuidadosamente para encontrarse con la fría mirada del susodicho.

— _¿Quién eres?_ —preguntó duramente mientras apretaba un poco más su espada contra el cuello femenino.

— _Yo..._ –Bra le miró a los ojos, encontrando un atisbo de duda en ellos y, finalmente, la princesa Saiyajin perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
